In motor vehicles the use of cellular telephones and other wireless or portable communication devices is becoming common. Often such devices are loosely deposited on a vehicle seat or elsewhere without secure support on the vehicle. It is beneficial, however, to securely attach the device to a support in the vehicle in order to have a certain place to find the device when needed as well as for protection against falling or being thrown about the vehicle. Moreover, it is desirable to electrically couple the device to vehicle mounted means to charge the battery and to boost the communication signal for enhanced transmission.
Heretofore the communication devices have had features on the device for attachment in a vehicle; each manufacturer has its own attachment scheme so that there is no universal mounting standard. It has also been attempted to use plastic envelopes around the communication devices but these are bulky, expensive and hard to locate in a vehicle environment.